Desire
by dragonfrost
Summary: Draco/Ginny AU Desire is a cruel beast, and it can get you into trouble if you aren't careful. Ginny has always wanted Draco, not Harry. Draco loves Ginny. Harry's just a prat who doesn't know what he wants. Life's a funny thing sometimes.
1. Object of Affection

**A/N: This started out as a one-shot and an explicit one at that and is starting to take on some plot. I don't know how long it will be or how long it will take me to finish it as I'm quite busy at the moment. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to read and review! - Manda**

Chapter 1 -- Object of Affection

She'd always wanted him. There was never any doubt about that. One look at him and she was hooked, she'd never had any choice in the matter. Life had been just fine until he showed up, but she was never the same afterward. Her eyes would search him out in a crowd, trail over every inch of his body, and search for any sign in those icy eyes that might prove he saw her too. If he stepped into the room, she only had eyes for him, regardless of who saw her gazing up at him under veiled lashes. But Ginny Weasley had no idea that he was watching her too. He stared out at her from the depths of the shadows; he always knew how to stand just out of sight. But no more, he intended to let her know just how bad he wanted her, and Draco Malfoy always got what he wanted.

She left the Great Hall slowly, lost in her own wandering thoughts. Draco excused himself silently and took a shortcut to head her off before she hit the stairs by the Dungeons. He waited for her in a dark alcove as her footsteps grew louder, she was shuffling her feet. She only drug her feet when she was unhappy, he wanted her to have a better day and he was determined to change her outlook. Without warning, Draco reached a pale hand out and wrapped his Quidditch-calloused fingers around her delicate wrist. Her wand clattered to the ground and she squeaked in surprise. She would have been worried about her wand, but she knew that hand, she knew who it belonged to. Ginny looked up into the face of her obsession.

Draco pinned her to the wall. He held his left hand gently against her mouth to keep her from screaming and his right held her left wrist against the stone wall at her side. Draco removed his hand from her soft lips and cupped her cheek before trailing his hand down her neck and into her hair. He leaned in, pressing himself against her, and she moaned. She was shorter than him, but she fit so perfectly against him. She was a head shorter than him, but she'd never been close enough to know it. Draco had always seemed so much taller than her, tall enough that she had thought she would have to stand on her toes to kiss him. But he was standing flush against her and she fit him perfectly. Ginny's eyes studied his face, memorizing every light freckle and scar until she looked into those dark grey-blue eyes. Ginny had always wanted to see those eyes up close, ever since she'd first laid eyes on him. She came close once, in Diagon Alley at Flourish and Blotts. She'd stood up for Harry so that she could get one step closer to Draco Malfoy, only to have him pushed further away at the arrival of his father. She thought about those eyes every time she saw him. Ginny wondered what color they were, wondered if his eyes could change colors like some people's do, and what they would look like if she was the one he was staring at. Now she knew.

Draco's eyes were a thing of beauty, just like every other part of him. She may have hated Lucius Malfoy, but for bringing the work of art that is Draco into the world, she would be forever grateful. Those eyes were grey in the dark hole in the wall. A dark grey with flecks of blue, they were intense and beautiful, and they were making her heart drop inch-by-inch into her stomach. It was an interesting feeling, being close to him. She'd kissed boys before, and it had been a nice, pleasant experience, but she had never felt this before. Her stomach was full of dancing faeries and she could feel her heart beating in the tips of her fingers. Ginny was taking deep, slow breaths in an attempt to stay calm, but it wasn't working.

"Hi." She whispered. She swallowed, trying to remove the lump in her throat that made it hard to talk. Draco smiled, a soft, gentle smile, which was rare for him.

"Hi." He replied, releasing his grip on her wrist and placing his hand on her hip. They watched each other for a minute that seemed to last forever, each of them content to stay in the dark niche forever. Ginny's breathing turned shallow and she dove for him, closing the small gap between them. Their lips crashed together in a frenzied kiss. For a moment for there was nothing but teeth and lips as they tore at each other. She pulled him tight against her and moaned at the feel of his bulge against her lower stomach. He groaned and something inside of them calmed, they were less frantic.

Draco pulled away and set his forehead against Ginny's, breathing slow and deep. He leaned in, his tongue reaching her lips before sweeping her up in a kiss. Ginny opened her mouth to him and their tongues played over one another until Ginny laughed. Draco was slowly lifting her up, bracing her between his body and the stone wall behind her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and wound her arms around his neck, her hands lost in his platinum hair. They were content there in the dark niche in the wall, wrapped up in each other. But their tensions escalated as Draco's hand found its way up Ginny's blouse.

"What's the closest, safest room?" she asked, eyes locked with his. Draco looked at her, amazement in his eyes. "What?" Ginny raised an eyebrow in question.

"You just keep surprising me, that's all." Draco smirked at her. "Prefects' bathroom?"

"Works for me." Ginny released his waist and slid down the wall, Draco's hands on her hips, guiding her. He looked her up and down before turning and walking away, leaving her alone in the dark. She grinned after him and checked the hall for people before taking a different path.

Ginny walked the dark halls at her usual pace in an attempt to not be noticed. Unfortunately, Harry Potter was looking for an alibi and Ginny Weasley just happened to be in the right place at the right time, for him at least. Harry was running towards her hissing her name, "Ginny!"

"Oh, hiya Harry." She said. Ginny plastered on a fake smile and beamed up at him. Harry may have been shorter than Draco, but he was still taller than her. "What're you doing here?" Ginny asked but the only answer she received was Harry's lips on hers as he backed her against the wall. Ginny froze; she was paralyzed with fear, disgust, and worry. She tried to push him away but he just pressed himself against her. Her face was wet with his kisses and he tasted like chicken, not something she found appealing when kissing. As she was standing there, struggling to remove The Boy Wonder from her chest and face, a distinct set of footsteps met her ears. 'Thank heavens!' she thought, 'Oh the hell he's going to get for this.'

Ginny slammed her foot down on Harry's foot and shoved him as hard as she could as the footsteps drew near. "Get off, Harry!" she shouted and ran in the direction of her savior. She turned the corner and collided with the broad chest of Professor Snape.

"In a hurry, Miss Weasley?" Snape drawled. He raised one dark eyebrow at her as he tried to hold back a smirk. His mirth died when he registered the panicked frenzy she seemed to be in. "What's wrong, girl?" he asked seriously, looking around. Snape spotted Harry and his eyes dropped back to the small red head in front of him. Ginny was standing as close to him as possible without actually touching him. Snape placed his hands on her shoulders and stared into her face. "Are you alright, Miss Weasley?" he whispered. Ginny nodded silently and Snape turned to Harry.

Snape glowered at the child in front of him. Harry had caused Snape nothing but trouble for the last four years and year five was turning out even worse. Occlumency lessons had given the professor a glimpse into Harry's mind and Snape knew that Ginny Weasley had not been in any of the boy's thoughts. "Going somewhere, Potter?" he drawled. Harry's eyes flitted between the two people before him.

"No, Professor. We were just leaving." Harry said looking at Ginny.

"We, really? It seems to me that Miss Weasley was in a hurry to get a way from something, any ideas Potter?" Snape watched him carefully, his eyes small slits in his sallow face.

"Not a clue." Harry said stiffly. He kept his eyes on Snape.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor!" Snape said aggravated.

"What? What for?" Harry shouted, taking a step forward. There was another hint of a smirk on Snape's face but it disappeared quickly.

"For being a nuisance, Potter."

"You can't do that!" The boy yelled. Professor Snape eyes opened from there slits and he openly glared at the boy.

"I can and I did. Now get out of sight before I start wondering what you're actually doing here." Snape said calmly, a look of annoyance on his face. He raised one eyebrow as Harry continued to stare. Harry snapped out of whatever daze he was in and ran off in the opposite direction.

Ginny stood still, still shocked at Harry's audacity. She closed her eyes and felt him against her and shuddered. There was a hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes to find Professor Snape watching her. He looked worried behind those stone eyes, eyes that reminded her of Draco. Ginny found herself wondering how different they were. "Miss Weasley?" Snape said gently. She didn't know he could speak gently; there was so much she hadn't known. "Miss Weasley?"

"Hmm. Oh, sorry. Yes, Professor?" she said. Ginny was still in a bit of shock, she never thought Harry would treat anyone that way.

"Are you alright?" The professor asked her.

"I, I think so, more surprised than anything." She said softly. Snape furrowed his brow, realizing he may have had better timing than he initially thought.

"Did he do anything to you, Miss Weasley?" Snape said, his voice a new level of serious. "What happened?"

"I was going to meet… someone, when Harry called out to me. I asked him what was up, but he just kissed me. He backed me up against the wall and wouldn't let me go. I don't know what his problem was to be honest." There was silence for a moment as Snape watched her. She seemed alright, but he wasn't sure how she was underneath.

"Well, I'll deal with Potter tomorrow. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Snape nodded and took a step back. He pulled himself together and Ginny watched as his armor came down, sealing him off from the world in an icy façade. "Professor, would you mind walking me to the Prefect's bathroom? I know it isn't far, but I don't particularly care to be alone right now." Ginny said in a small but sure voice. She saw a crack form in his armor and he gave her a curt nod.

They walked in silence, their footsteps the only sound in the dark corridors. When they reached the bathroom, the door burst open and Draco ran through it. Draco ignored his Head of House and grabbed Ginny. "Are you alright? What took you so long?" he sounded frantic and worried. Ginny gave him a soft smile before wrapping her arms around him, holding him tight. Draco closed his eyes, glad the she was safe. She was there in his arms and nothing else mattered, he let himself smile. Snape watched the exchange with interest. He stood there, a silent statue watching over them.

Draco opened his eyes and finally noticed the professor. Snape raised an eyebrow at the young blond he had come to think of as a son and he, too, allowed a faint smile to grace his features. "Sir." He said with his arms still firmly around Ginny. Snape's smile turned into the classic Slytherin smirk and he let out a strangled laugh.

"I should have known only a girl like her would suit you." There was a sad look in his eyes as he looked between the two teenagers in front of him, "Don't waste your time; appreciate every moment." Snape hid the sorrow in his features with the trademark smirk and walked away. He vanished into the shadows, his cloak billowing out behind him as he went to find one Mr. Harry Potter.

"Hey, you ok? What happened?" Draco looked down at Ginny. Her eyes were closed and she was taking deep, steadying breaths. Ginny moved her head back and looked in to Draco's piercing eyes. He was worried. His eyes were a jumble of colors and emotions. Light grey, pale blue, slate, and a deep cerulean swirled together like a hurricane. Draco was worried, that was obvious, but he was scared and relieved as well. Ginny found it funny how well she could read him already.

"I'm alright, really." She paused, watching her words sink in. "Draco, I'm fine. I just got freaked out."

"By what? What happened? Talk to me…please." His voice was strained and his eyes never left hers.

"It was Harry 'I'm the effing shit' Potter. I ran into him on the way here, he was looking for an alibi- Gods only know what for- and he found me. Potter decided I was good enough to make out with, grope, and fuck- I mean of course I want Harry he's just so amazing and nice and oh, wait, he's a jackass." Ginny was rambling and she knew it, she looked back into those beautiful eyes to find them cold and hard. "Draco?" He stared blankly back at her. "Draco, you aren't breathing. Draco, I'm fine. I told you I'm alright."

Ginny put her hands firmly on the sides of his face and stared at him. "Draco, snap out of it. I am right here, with you, and nothing is ever going to happen to me." Draco blinked and focused on the brown eyes in front of him. He came back to reality and took a deep breath, his eyes no longer glazed over but still dark and slightly cold. "Hi, Lover." Ginny whispered, smiling up at him. She pulled him close to her again, wrapping her arms around him and setting her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"Hi." Draco sighed and kissed her hair, automatically tightening his arms around her. "Come on, let's at least get out of the halls." He said. Ginny nodded against him and pulled away, taking his hand in hers and moving towards the still open door. She inhaled the aroma of the full bath Draco had prepared and smiled. The door closed behind them and Ginny faced Draco. She slid the robe off her shoulders and it fell to the floor. She crossed her arms and grabbed the hem of her shirt. As she was lifting it up, Draco stopped her with his hands.

"Gin, we don't have to do this. I can just walk you back, or you can stay in Slytherin tonight." He said.

"Draco, that prat touched me, he kissed me and tried to force himself on me." Ginny let the first bit of her fear show. "I feel dirty, Draco, and not in a good way. I feel tainted and small and weak. And I don't want to be feeling this way, I want to be clean. I want to feel like myself again. So I'm going to get in that tub, and I'm going to scrub until I can't feel him against me anymore." Ginny pulled her shirt over her head and through it in the corner. There were tears in her eyes as she struggled to undo her pants, the spilled over onto her cheeks, blurring her vision and Ginny gave a strangled sob. Draco closed the distance between them and reached out to her. His long fingers slid the button through the whole in her jeans with ease and he sank to his knees. Draco slid the waistband of her pants down and held them so she could step out of them. Ginny rested her hands on his shoulders for support and stepped out of her jeans. Draco threw them in the corner with the shirt and stood.

Ginny wiped her tears on her arm and ran to the edge of the pool-sized tub. She flung herself into the air and into the water. Draco waited for her to surface but when she didn't he kicked off his shoes and dove in after her. Ginny was kicking at the water, trying to stay under. Her eyes were clenched shut and she was screaming. She was running out of bubbles and the sound of her scream was getting softer. Draco swam to her but she ran out of air before he got there. Her eyes met his as she instinctively tried to gasp. She lurched, her lungs filling with water instead of air. Draco had to fight against her flailing limbs as she struggled to reach the surface. He grabbed her and hauled her to the edge of the pool and out of the water. Ginny coughed up the water as soon as they were on the floor. She was holding herself up and coughing uncontrollably. Draco set a hand on her back and started rubbing it in circles.

"Breath, Gin. Breath." He said in a calm voice. Ginny tried to breath between coughs. She stopped coughing and focused on taking deep breaths. "That's it, breath." Draco said again. Ginny collapsed on to the wet surface, and rolled over. She stared at the blank ceiling and moved her hand, searching for Draco's. He positioned himself next to her and took her hand in his. He twined their fingers together and he looked at her.

"Oops." She said softly. "I didn't mean to scream for that long."

"Hey, it's all good. You're fine, better than fine actually. Snape's probably skinning Potter alive at this very moment so it's all good. Nothing to worry about." He met her eyes, "Nothing will ever happen to you, I swear it." Ginny gave him a soft smile and sat up. She scooted closer to him and then lied back down across his chest.

"What took you so long?" Ginny asked him. She trailed her finger in circles over his wet shirt.

"What took me so long? What took _you_ so long?" He chuckled. "We were brought up to hate each other, you were groomed to worship Potter and I'm his rival. I never thought I had a chance with you. I never thought you'd have me."

"Well," she said, tilting her head to look at him, "you were wrong. I don't love Harry, it's always been you. I never had a choice in the matter, not really. I was just floating through life until the day I saw you, and then everything changed." Ginny snuggled closer to him and then pulled away. "Would you please get out of those wet clothes, you'll get sick." She stood and grabbed them a fluffy white robe and a towel each and proceeded to dry herself off while Draco stripped down to his underwear. Ginny threw him a towel and slid the robe over her shoulders.

"Oh don't do that." Draco said. He smirked at her and she shook her head in response. Wrapping the belt around her waist, she tied it into a knot and returned his classic smirk.

"You should have been a Slytherin." Draco grinned at her. She walked up to him slowly and kissed him, his tongue trailed across her bottom lip seeking entrance to her mouth and she pulled away. "Oh, you definitely should have been in Slytherin." He laughed and took the other towel from her, draping it over his broad shoulders and slipping his thin arms through the holes. Ginny never took her eyes off of him. When the belt was tied around his waist, Draco gathered his clothes up and started to grab Ginny's as well.

"Leave them, I don't want 'em." She said in a crisp voice. Ginny walked up to him, grabbed his hand, and walked out of the bathroom without a backwards glance.


	2. Beginnings

Chapter 2 – Beginnings

"Puppies" Draco said and the wall hiding the Slytherin common room slid open. Draco looked around the empty corridor making sure no one was around. He ushered Ginny inside and slid in after her and the wall sealed shut behind them.

"Puppies?" Ginny asked with a soft smile on her lips. Draco looked at her, sad for her.

"Well, passwords are supposed to be things no one will guess." He said playfully. "Would you have ever guessed 'puppies'?" Ginny shook her head and her smile actually seemed genuine. She reached out and took his hand, intertwining their fingers. Draco's eyes took in their joined hands before trailing up her arm. She was engulfed in a very fluffy, white robe and despite the red tint to her eyes he thought she was absolutely beautiful. Her skin was pale and soft and sprinkled with small freckles; her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown torn between gold, red, and chocolate; her hair, though, was what he loved the most. Ginny was a red head, but not the orange or almost blonde kind of red. No, Ginny's hair was a brilliant, real red: fire, strawberries, blood. It was gorgeous. Draco let his eyes meet hers before he smiled at her and nodded his head to the right.

Ginny followed as Draco led her up the stairs to the fifth year boys' room. When he opened the door there were already people inside, there were muffled moans and voices and a surprised squeak when Draco cleared his throat. Pansy Parkinson rolled off the closest bed in a single fluid movement and stood in front of Draco.

"Pans, would you mind taking that somewhere else. We're gonna lay down for a bit. Long day and all." Draco said looking her in the eyes.

"Sure, no problem, Draco." Pansy looked from Draco to Ginny with soft yet quizzical eyes. She turned back to the person on the bed and whispered to them, "Hey, let's go to your room." The other person nodded and stood slowly. Ginny was shocked to see a fifth year Hufflepuff follow Pansy down the stairs into the Slytherin common room.

Draco led Ginny farther into the room and closed the door behind her. He walked back to her and sat on the same bed Pansy had previously occupied.

"You let her use your bed for… stuff?" Ginny asked quietly. Draco shrugged,

"I grew up with Pans, she like a sister to me. That and I'm probably the only Slytherin who is open to and understanding of relationships outside of Slytherin." He said. Draco leaned back until his head hit the pillow. He pulled his legs up onto the bed and put his right arm behind his head. Ginny cuddled up next to him, placing her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the steady beating of his heart. Neither of them moved or said a word for many minutes, time ceased to matter to both of them.

"I grew up hearing about you. The little boy doomed to follow in his father's footsteps. My parents felt bad for you, you never had a choice, never had a chance to be good." She paused listening to him breath. "They tried to get everyone to be nice to you but they couldn't even stand the thought of your parents. How my brothers were supposed to look at you when my mother and father couldn't keep their opinions about your family to themselves, I don't even know. You never had a chance in any of their eyes." Draco began to run his fingers through her hair as she spoke.

"I didn't know you. Then Ron got his letter and I went to the station to see him off, my last brother was leaving me and some part of me wanted to watch him walk away. I've always been a bit odd." Ginny gave a small snort and continued. "So there we were on the platform saying goodbye and then I saw you. I'll never forget that moment. You were a bit taller than Harry, probably around Ron's height, actually. Your hair was slicked back and shining in the sunlight. There was this look on your face, like you were torn between being sad and be overwhelmingly happy. I don't think you were listening to a word your father was saying to you, but you nodded and hugged your mother quickly and got on the train." She adjusted her head to look up at him. Draco was still stroking her hair gently and she looked him in the eyes,

"My heart squeezed when I lost sight of you. I thought it was stupid or that I had just imagined it. I hugged Ron and he disappeared onto the train as well, but I didn't feel anything. And then you were in the window looking out with a smile on your face, a real smile, and my heart dropped into my stomach and tears sprang to my eyes. The train started pulling away and my feet ran alongside it without my permission. I remember tears spilling onto my cheeks as I ran after you but I ran out of platform and the train was too fast." Ginny stopped talking and pulled her eyes away from Draco's. She curled up against him again and whispered, "My mom came up behind me and said it would be my turn next year and that it would all be okay. I hugged her for a few minutes and then we left. I spent everyday thinking about you. The next summer we were in Flourish and Blotts and I heard a voice like silk and it made my heart beat like crazy. When I saw you I thought I might die. I'd been acting like an idiot all summer just thinking about seeing you again and everyone thought I was fawning over Harry. I never cared for Harry, it was always you, and you were suddenly there and picking on Harry. You didn't even notice me, so I stood up for Harry just to get your attention, of course that obviously did me a whole lot of good. It's always been you, Draco. Always." Ginny whispered against his chest.

Draco's free hand reached up to stroke her cheek and he found tears there. "Hey," he whispered, "Hey, Love, don't cry. Why are you crying, Gin?" Draco was watching her closely. "Gin?" She didn't answer him, didn't even move against his chest. "Hey, it's always been you, too. I remember the station, I saw this beautiful redhead chasing after the train. I remember wishing that someone cared enough about me to try to run down a train. And at Flourish and Blotts I recognized you the moment I walked into the store, I did my damndest not to look at you with Potter there. And then you stood up to me for him and I thought I might have to kill him just to cause you the same pain you had caused me in that moment. So you see, you and me, babe, we were always going to find each other. It was just a matter of time and will." Draco found her hand and held onto it, his left hand still lost in the depths of Ginny's brilliant hair. Ginny gripped his hand in hers and snuggled up to him, she was as close to him as she could get.

Ginny moved her head from his chest to his shoulder and Draco dropped his hand from her hair to wrap around her, holding her to his chest.

"Don't ever leave me, Draco. I've spent the last five years without you. Five years of people thinking I was head over heels for Harry. Five years of seeing you and thinking you hated me. I couldn't bare another day of that."

"Gin, if I have to talk to Dumbledore, your family, and move every last bit of your stuff in here myself, I will. I'm not going anywhere, not so long as I can do anything about it." Draco kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. Ginny relaxed completely against him and slowly drifted off to sleep. The door creaked open and Professor Snape stepped through.

"How is she?" The greasy haired professor asked.

"She'll be alright. You catch Potter?" Draco growled softly. Professor Snape shook his head, anger in his eyes.

"No, he's probably hiding under that damned cloak or using that map his father and co. left him. But I swear he will be dealt with, I'm going to the headmaster in the morning. What he did was disgusting and it will not be tolerated." Snape looked at the two teenagers curled up on the bed and wrinkled his forehead. "What do you plan on doing, Draco? Your father would kill her if he knew what you were doing here."

"Uncle Severus, do you really think Lucius' opinions mean a single thing to me right now? All I can think about right now is ripping Potter's intestines out inch-by-inch through a hole the size of a straw." Draco said calmly.

"Well, I obviously can't let you do that. However, you must never stop thinking about the things your father will can and will do. And make no mistake, Draco, he will do worse to her than Harry Potter could ever dream." Professor Snape said. Draco nodded stiffly and the professor left, closing the door behind him. Ginny stirred against him and Draco rubbed her back gently.

"Shh, sleep, Love. I'm right here." Draco whispered. He fell asleep rubbing her back and telling her that it was alright.

Ginny woke first the next morning. The curtains around the other beds were all drawn and a few of the beds' occupants were snoring. Draco's arm was still draped over her, holding her. She watched him for a few minutes and smiled. Ginny thought he looked so calm, that he never looked as peaceful and happy as he did lying there with her.

"Who would ever look at you and think 'good guy'?" She whispered. Ginny leaned forward and kissed him gently on the forehead. "But you are, Draco Malfoy, you are the good guy. It's sad that we live in a world where good is mistaken for evil, evil masquerades as good, and very few people show themselves for who they really are." Draco stirred underneath her, he blinked up at her a few times before his eyes finally focused on her face. "Morning, stranger." Ginny said smiling down at him.

"Mornin'" he grumbled smiling like a dork.

"You have terrible morning breath." She laughed and rolled away from him.

"Eh, you'll get used to it, comes with the package." He sat up and yawned. Draco dove leaned towards Ginny but she shook her head and pulled away.

"I wasn't kidding, you smell terrible." She laughed. Draco scowled at her.

"So do you, Darlin'" he dove at her. She squealed and tried to scoot back. Draco slid off the bed taking Ginny with him. Ginny landed on top of him, laughing. Curtains swooshed open revealing a tall brunette with short hair and a dark complexion. He looked around groggily and then his eyes landed on Draco and Ginny in the floor. Ginny pulled herself up so that she was straddling Draco, she looked around and her eyes met the boy's. Ginny blushed at her situation and looked away. She started to get up but the boy chuckled.

"No need to stop on my account, I don't mind watching." He grinned and Ginny blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Cut it out, Ty." Draco said. He was smiling when Ginny looked at him. "He's just giving you a hard time, don't worry about it. Ty's just a perve, it's all good." Ginny stood and held her hand out to Draco who took it, hauling himself to his feet.

"So, I should probably get back to Gryffindor. I'm sure Hermione's made it known that I didn't comeback last night." Tyler cat-called and laughed before Draco glared at him. "Besides, I need a shower and new clothes."

"Or no clothes." Tyler said.

"Knock it off, Ty. I'm not kidding." Draco warned the other boy.

"Walk me back?" Gin asked. Draco nodded and led her out of the room and down the stairs, both of them ignoring Tyler's requests to join them. They walked quickly and quietly through the halls, ignoring the open stares they received from other students. Draco stopped short of the portrait of the Fat Lady and took Ginny by the hand. He pulled her into a hug and held her tight.

"I was being serious when I said I would talk to Dumbledore about moving you into Slytherin. If you don't want me to, now would be the time to say something." Draco was worried she would laugh at him, make fun of him, and walk out of his life again. Ginny kissed him and whispered against his lips.

"I feel safe and calm with you, if you think he'll let me, do it." Ginny pulled away from Draco and spoke to the Fat Lady, "Watermelon." She turned back to Draco, "Go brush your teeth." She smirked at him.

"You know you like it. I'll see you later." He started to walk away but stopped and called over his shoulder to her, "And be careful, would you?" Ginny nodded and disappeared behind the closing portrait of a fat woman in pink dress.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ron screamed as she stepped into the common room.

"I didn't feel safe coming back here last night so I stayed with a friend." Ginny said calmly and without missing a beat.

"A friend? If you were going to stay with Luna all you had to do was say so. And what're you talking about 'didn't feel safe.'" Ron was babbling angrily at her. "You were out all night and I had no idea where you were!" He shouted.

"I'm surprised you even noticed. But wait, you probably didn't, I'm betting Hermione had to tell you I wasn't in my bed this morning when she stopped in to ask if I wanted to go to breakfast. It's sad that my own brother doesn't even acknowledge my existence unless his own ass could get in trouble." Ginny spoke slowly and remained calm. "You didn't ask if I was ok or if something was wrong? You just started screaming at me. Well, I'm here now and I'm not in any trouble so run along to your precious friends and leave me alone." Ginny walked passed him towards the stairs but Ron finally came to and grabbed her wrist firmly. He tugged her arm causing Ginny to stumble backwards until she was standing in front of him again.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ron ground out each word, glaring at her.

"My problem? My problem?" Ginny gave a small hysterical laugh and looked around the room. She looked back at her brother and shook her head. Ginny threw her arms in the air and finally began to raise her voice to Ron. "My problem is that you've had your head so far up Harry's ass that you don't notice anything else. You are supposed to be my brother, Ron!" She shouted looking at him with pain in her eyes.

"I am." Ron said confused.

"No, you aren't." Ginny whispered. "You never noticed that I don't like Harry, you just assumed that I had a crush on him. You never realized how much I love school and Quidditch. Hell, Ron, you don't know a single thing about me anymore. And what's worse is that you don't even know Harry!" Ginny took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "He isn't the great guy you think he is but you won't ever see it. You would believe his every word before you even considered listening to me, and I don't know which hurts more."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"I'm talking about how Harry threw himself on me without my permission last night. Harry pinned me against a wall and wouldn't get off of me. If Professor Snape hadn't showed up, I don't know what would have happened." Ginny said in a detached voice.

"I don't believe you. You've always liked Harry, and he wouldn't do that." Ron was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Forget about it, Ron. I knew you wouldn't believe me, after all, I'm only family. What's that compared to the friendship of The Boy Who Lived?" Ginny watched her brother's face but Ron said nothing. "Forget I said anything. I'm going to go take a shower and change now if you don't mind."

"Whatever, just be glad I haven't told Mum you were out all night." Ron said. He didn't say anything else, he simply left.

Ginny climbed the stairs to her the fourth year girls' room slowly. She grabbed some clothes and walked into the community showers. The room was empty and for that Ginny was thankful. She set her clothes out of reach of the water and turned the shower head on to hot. She took off the white robe and hung it on a hook by the curtain that sealed her shower off from the rest of the room. Ginny peeled out of her undergarments and threw them in the floor and stepped under the torrent of steaming water. She let it seep over every inch of her and into her hair. Ginny put her arms out and leaned against the water, letting the water pour over her. Her body started to shake with her sobs and she stood in the shower crying. Ginny pulled herself up and cleared her throat. She turned the heat down so her skin wouldn't be as bright and red as a cherry when she got out. Ginny scrubbed herself clean and washed her hair with green apple shampoos and conditioner. She rinsed and turned off the water. Ginny grabbed her towel and ran it over her body: over her arms, down her legs, and through her hair. She dressed quickly and towel dried her hair for a few more minutes and then she grabbed her dirty clothes, the robe and her towel and went back to her room. Ginny threw her bra and panties in the trash and put the robe and towel in her dirty clothes hamper. There was a sound like a whip being cracked behind her and Ginny jumped.

"Dobby is here for Miz Weazey's things." Dobby the house-elf said quietly. Ginny faced the small elf and smiled politely.

"Thank you, Dobby. I take it Draco has already seen Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny asked. Dobby nodded,

"Told Dobby to put Miz Weazey's things in Slytherin but Dobby is not understanding why Miz wants to go to Dungeons." Dobby squeaked.

"Dobby, this doesn't feel safe or like home anymore. I feel like I don't belong here. But I belong in Slytherin, I feel safe with them, with Draco."

"The young Master was always good to Dobby. I take your things now." Dobby said and disappeared with a crack. Ginny was left standing in the empty room. Her bed was made but all of her things had left with Dobby. Ginny looked around with a blank expression and then a small smile spread across her face and she left the room for the last time.


	3. Consequences

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I've been busy working on other things, I know, excuses excuses… Anyway here's a little something to tide you all over. It's not much and it isn't great, but it's something…. -Manda**

Chapter 3 – Consequences

"Knight to H5." Ginny said with a smirk. "I'll take your shirt now, if you don't mind." Her eyes sparkled as her knight destroyed the opposing rook. Draco glowered at her and grabbed the hem of his shirt. "Slowly, please. I'd like to savor this moment." There was laughter in her voice but she sobered as he pulled the fabric across his flesh, slowly unveiling the pale abs underneath.

"Babe, try to keep it in your pants, we've still got a game to play." Draco said as he peeled the last of his shirt off and flung it in the corner with his robe, his socks, and his shoes.

"Yea, yea… killjoy. It's your move." She said. Ginny gave him one final look before turning back to their game of Strip Wizard's Chess. They found it much more entertaining when someone lost a piece of clothing every time they lost a piece.

"Pawn to A3." Ginny watched as their pawns wrestled for the square until Ginny's was defeated. She raised her eyes to Draco's face to find his trademark smirk firmly in place. She rolled her eyes at him causing his smirk to grow larger.

"I don't see what's so amusing, all you get is another sock. Ooooh a sock, how exciting!" She trailed the knee-high sock down her calf exposing her smooth skin one inch at a time.

"Well, one thing leads to another…. And I can't decided if I want your shirt or your skirt next." Draco said with a gleam in his eyes. "Oh, the possibilities."

"Headmaster, the boy is venturing towards evil. If you don't do something soon, I will." Severus Snape stood in front of the headmaster's desk with an unpleasant expression marring his face. "I know how much you care for the boy but he can't be the savior everyone wants him to be if he keeps down this path."

"Severus, calm yourself." Albus Dumbledore said behind his spectacles.

"Calm myself? Albus, calm myself?! Harry Potter might have raped Ginny Weasley if I hadn't come along." Severus shouted.

"Come now, Severus. Do you truly believe he would hurt the girl?"

"Yes! That boy has been through too much to be perfectly fine, it's bound to affect him in some way. Albus, you force him to go back to those… those people year after year. Every year he is faced with some kind of evil and there's no way he comes out of those unscathed, it just isn't possible that he's completely healthy mentally. Please, just look at him like you would any other child. He needs help."

Severus looked at his mentor one last time before turning and leaving the Headmaster's office without another word. He marched determined down the stairs and past the statue of the gargoyle and on to the Dungeons where the sound of his door slamming resounded through the corridors.

"The man's gone soft. If any other student had pulled a stunt like that he would've handed them over to Filch without a second thought." Severus growled as he pulled his chair out from behind his desk and plopped into it. He set his elbows on the table before him and dropped his head in his hands with a sigh. "Lily, your son's getting out of control. I have to do something." He lifted his head and looked at the opposite wall. "If he doesn't get his shit together, the world's going to have to come up with a new hero."

Harry Potter was in his room staring blankly at his Charms assignment when the first images appeared. He saw Ginny pinned against the wall; he watched as he pushed her and kissed her, her arms pushing against his chest. Harry watched as he took it to the next level, tearing at her clothes, hitting her into submission. Harry jerked his head away from the sight trying to escape the knowledge of what could have happened. His hands were groping her, undressing her as well as himself. A tear rolled out of the corner of Harry's eyes and he cried out for it to stop.

"Alright! Alright, I get it! Just stop! Please. Stop." The images vanished and Harry looked through tear filled eyes at Ron Weasley.

"Was she telling the truth?" Ron asked seriously. The redhead watched his best friend's eyes dart around the room avoiding his own eyes. "Harry? Was she?!" Harry's only answer was to shut his eyes. "Gods damnit! She's my sister!" He hollered swinging his fist towards Harry's face. There was a dull thud and Harry cried out in pain. He rolled off the other side of his bed and stood across from Ron.

"Ron." He said.

"No. Don't, Harry. That was my little sister you attacked. You need help, man. Be glad I'm not going to beat the shit out of you myself." He finished speaking with disgust in his voice and he left their shared room slamming the door behind him.

Draco watched her hand fist in the sheets as his lips sealed around her nipple. He teased the growing bud with his tongue and pinched the other between his fingers. Ginny's breathing became more shallow and he raised his head to hers and kissed her. She opened her mouth to his running her tongue across his lips. Draco obliged, opening his own and letting their tongues crash together. He moaned into her mouth and moved his hands across her bare skin.

"Hey, babe?" he said softly.

"Mmmhm." Ginny replied flipping them over and straddling his hips.

"We should really play Strip Wizard Chess more often." He smiled and placed his hands are thighs. She leaned forward and kissed her way up his chest, he shivered with the feathery touch of her hair sliding over his skin.

"Definitely." She mumbled against his lips. She reached between them; gripping his hard length in her hand she positioned him inside her folds and slowly slid him inside of her. Ginny moaned as he filled her; she began to move and Draco growled in frustration. He rolled them over and lifted her legs to his shoulders before thrusting himself in and out of her. Ginny's breath came in gasps as he slammed into her. She lowered her legs and wrapped them around his waist, driving him in deeper. Draco moaned and sped up. He kissed her everywhere he could and she dug her nails into his back as they came together.

Draco collapsed on top of her and Ginny ran her hands up and down his back caressing him. "Hey, babe?" she whispered.

"Mmmhmmm." He mumbled sleepily.

"We should definitely do this more often."


End file.
